


Gee, That's Sweet of ya

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Gsans - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suggestive Themes, Voice Acting, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Is it narcissistic to want to fk yourself? Probably. Is it narcissistic to want a more dominant version of your Selves to guide you through a wank?....maybe :3
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Kudos: 14





	Gee, That's Sweet of ya

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* Anyway here's some audio for my boy G lmaoo  
> brought too by some Undertail boys hehe  
> This was inspired by art a couple months back that I forgot to save :1 I'll add it if I ever find it again XD  
> Beyond the introduction I won't be mentioning who's talking because blurred lines are sexy X3

In the early evening of a certain night a certain monster sat on the floor of his room; his back to his bed, scrolling through something on his phone. The young yet ageless skeleton monster's eyelights glowed a gentle yellow, the signs of his heat showing themselves. 

Unlike most monsters who just had their signs of a heat and then the heat itself G's pre heat condition was more intensive so it was like dealing with a mini heat before the actual heat.

Hiding it was not only extremely difficult but if left unsatisfied could trigger an early heat. It still lasts the same amount of days too. The only benefit of this strange arrangement was that he only got it once a year as opposed to the minimum of three and maximum of six. 

A soft moan plays through G's earphones and he quickly pauses it so he can continue scrolling. Who starts off with a moan from the get go? He checks the alias and- Lu...of course.

Lust Sans is often considered the cream of the crop, so to speak, of the 'workers' from his AU. Lu was really good! But this time his voice isn't doing it for him. Not in the way G currently needed. It had however been enough to agitate and stir the restless magic in his pelvic cavity. Damn it Lu... 

G scrolls a little faster, test playing more audio tracks until he finds a title that peaks his interest for several reasons. 

_"Two Gentlemen Give You A Touching Tutorial :)" _

He checks the aliases attached and is surprised _( ~~although he probably shouldn't be~~ )_ to find both Utail Sans(TailS) and Utail Gaster(Gastail). Utail Sans looks exactly like Classic Sans and they even act the same in company. For some reason though if you know one of them personally you can easily tell the difference. Unless of course they're hanging out together in which case condolences to any Papyrus in hearing range. The mirror effect is uncanny. 

G feels conflicted about playing the track considering...well...who he is but curiosity wins out. He taps the play button. After a few seconds of quiet shuffling and the gentle creak of a bed _ ~~(being sat on?)~~_ the voices begin simultaneously. 

**_"hey~"_** says TailS. **_"Hello~_ "** says Gastail 

A shock rattles G's bones and ricochets down his spine to the pool of his unformed magic, which swirls a little faster and starts to glow visibly. Apparently he was very into this! Classic must never know or he would never let him live it down. 

_It's so nice to see you again_

_Or for the first time, we never know_

_Indeed. This lovely thing needs our attention_

_You bet they do. Feel this;_

Suddenly the deep breathy tones move a lot closer and inhale deeply, the sound around G's neck vertebrae making him take a sharp inhale and slap his legs together, shuddering. _Why was this doing so much for him?_

_So thick_

_So needy~_

_Don't worry_

**_We'll take care you~♡_**

G's magic starts to stain his trousers but he can't bring himself to care enough to get up and take off his clothes and climb into bed. He just wanted _~~(Sans)~~_ TailS and ~~_(Gaster)_~~ Gastail to keep talking to him. Please. 

_It's so warm down here_

_Right? Let's move down there_

There's the excitably realistic sound of clothes being slowly shifted as if a hand were trialling down his shirt so G follows the movement with his own hand, spreading his legs and twitching at the first contact with his magic. 

_There we are_

_How cute_

_I don't think they would appreciate that thought_

_Maybe not, but when I draw a line up like this;_

The soft sound of some slick prompts him to slide a finger up the sensitive cloud of yellow magic and shiver. 

_Ooo, I see_

_Right?_

_Do you think if I- slid it down~?_

The slick sounds off again and G follows the prompt automatically, sighing into his/their touch. 

_Now give me a circle. Slowly._

_Yes, that's it. Nice and simple. Let it get hotter._

  
_No no you must move more sharply! Like thiiiis. Yes. You're doing so well with that triangle._

  
_But come back to the circles, slow; Steady._

  
_No you must move more sharply. Doesn't that feel better?_

  
Like this they almost argue back and forth about the stupid shape and every time G helplessly obeys the dominant voice, switching movement and pace at a torturous rate. Little whimpers begin creep up his empty throat and as if they heard him silence himself there's a twin sharp breath taken that makes him still in frustration and slight embarrassment. 

_**Oh!** _  
_Oh you poor dear._  
_I hope that wasn't uncomfortable._

_But you see_  
_This was all needed_  
_To show how to follow us_

_Properly anyway_

  
**_Like Thiiis~♡_ **

  
Their voices hiss in opposite directions, one going up, the other going down. G finds himself following both and his fingers spread and he moans. Loudly. Hory Shit, that felt good. 

_**That's right~♡** _

Their voices float through him in complete unity, drifting like ghosts from side to side until you forget who started where and who went first. G's mind falls into a haze as they sweetly guide his wandering hands into a first, second and even third peak, his soul drunk on their praise and encouragement and his legs shaking terribly. Future him was going to curse him for not doing this on the bed because he couldn't get up now.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it vague about the parts to but I'm not sure if I succeeded ;;-v-)  
> I hope you enjoyed tho hehe >:3


End file.
